Magic
Magic is a skill that is used to cast various spells, utilizing the power of runes. It is a highly versatile skill, offering valuable benefits to players with high Magic levels. In combat, Magic users can damage their opponents from a safe distance, as well as freeze them in place, lower their combat stats, and even hit multiple targets at once. 'Runes' The Magic skill relies heavily on runes, special stones imbued with elemental powers which are focused into spells. Magic users may therefore benefit from a high Runecrafting level, which is used to create runes. Each spell has a certain rune requirement to cast; these runes are consumed during the casting process. Part of the rune requirement for a spell can be taken care of by equipping an elemental staff (a staff of air, staff of water, staff of earth, staff of fire, or a Combination rune staff). When equipped, these staves provide unlimited numbers of the elemental rune they represent. A staff of fire will therefore count as unlimited fire runes; High Level Alchemy, which normally requires five fire runes and one nature rune per cast, will only require one nature rune with a staff of fire equipped. 'Spell Books' 'Standard spells' The standard spellbook contains a well-rounded mix of combat and noncombat spells. Additionally, it is the only spellbook to contain enchantment spells and stat-lowering spells known as curses. The standard spellbook is unlocked by default for all players and can be accessed from level 1 Magic. 'Ancient Magicks' The Ancient Magicks spellbook is heavily focused on combat spells. All Ancient Magics combat spells have side effects in addition to dealing damage: They can poison targets, lower targets' Attack levels, heal the caster, freeze the targets in place, or halve the target's melee and ranged attack speeds. Additionally, some Ancient Magics spells can hit multiple targets at once with the use of Burst or Barrage spells, up to a maximum of 9 within a 3 x 3 box. 'Lunar spells' The Lunar spellbook is ultimately unusable. 'Magic Shop' All the equipment you'll need to start training is in Wizard Elriss' shop, located west of the Slayer Master in Yanille. 'Magic Weapons & Runes' *Elemental staves provide unlimited amounts of certain elemental runes. *God staves (Saradomin staff, Guthix staff and Zamorak staff). *Ahrim's staff is part of Ahrim the Blighted's set of Barrows equipment, and when used with the rest of the set, may lower the target's Strength by 5 points on a successful hit. *The Chaotic staff is the most accurate staff in the game. *The Polypore staff allows for Polypore Strike. *The Armadyl Battlestaff supplies unlimited air runes. The Ancient staff is one of the best starting staves, though it doesn't provide an unlimited amount of runes. Basic elemental runes are extremely cheap to buy, so it's unlikely you'll benefit much from an elemental staff, especially when using Ancient Magicks since those spells don't use Air, Water, Earth or Fire runes. 'Magic Armor' *Ghostly Robes and Wizard's Robes are extremely cheap, but only should be used for the beginning leveling stages until you can equip something better. *Skeletal armor is Fremennik armor designed for Mages. Skeletal armor can be bought from the Grand Exchange. *Ganodermic armor, along with its sister sets grifolic armour and fungal armor, are unique degradeable armor sets available in the Grand Exchange. *Players have a chance at aquiring Ahrim's equipment, by killing the Barrows brothers, as a possible reward from the Barrows minigame. *Robes of Subjugation are obtained by killing K'ril Tsutsaroth in the God Wars Dungeon, and is considered the second-best Mage armor. *The Virtus set is obtained as a possible reward from killing Nex in GWD, and is considered the best Mage armor.